


Original Unit | Eula Ray

by berryless



Series: feth • eula [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Banter, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Multi, Original Character(s), Pining, Support Conversations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryless/pseuds/berryless
Summary: Eula is quiet, meek and shy. She's an oldest daughter in family of proud knights with rich history, but she's not much of a knight herself. Too weak, too timid, too...useless. What good a girl like this could do on a battlefield?But maybe, if given a chance...she could..?





	1. Profile & Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I love making OCs in fandoms I'm currently into, and that especially goes for fem!OCs. So...yeah. That's it. 
> 
> P.S.: Also I could make mistakes as English is not my first language, so if you see one, please point me to it. Tnx!

( [piccrew maker](https://picrew.me/image_maker/43383) by @/utoooooxs )

**° Name °**

Eula Ray | エウラ•レイ

[ full name: Eulalia | エウラリア ]

**° Family Data °**

  * Firstborn of Rays, a proud knight family from Southern parts of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus.
    * ◦ In the Academy joins House of the Blue Lions.
  * Her family is known by generations of pegasus knights, who often joined the servitude of the Church of Seiros because of their outstanding abilities.
  * Her family holds the title of Barons and also a minor Crest of Indech, but it hasn't manifested in their family for a few generations before birth of Eula's younger brother. 
    * ◦ Eula, herself, doesn't have a Crest. 
  * Her family is a military one, where they judge one's worth based on the amount of strength one possess. They also value their honor and loyalty to the Kingdom and the Church of Seiros.
  * Things that can't be used in their pursuit of power are deemed worthless by them, so they don't have much patience when it comes to weak people. 
  * They also look with contempt at anything just a little bit fancier than it needs to be for practical reasons, so they raise their kids in an austere environment. 

**° Personal Data °**

  * Eula is 17 years old at the start of the game.
  * She stands at 164cm (or about 5'4").
  * She's overweight and has a hourglass shaped figure. She's somewhere around 77kg (170 lbs).
  * At the beginning she had faint freckles, but later in the story they disappeared.
  * Same goes for her family earrings, which she's seen to wear before the timeskip. _(This happens only if she's recruited.)_
  * She's extremely clumsy during her Academy days partially because of her undiagnosed farsightedness. That's also a reason why she's always seen in bruises, scratches and bandages. After the timeskip she starts to wear glasses in day to day life, and that improves her movements greatly. 
    * ◦ She doesn't wear glasses on the battlefield, though, as it's where her farsightedness comes in handy.
  * Her hair is asymmetrical at the beginning, because part of it was cut during training at home. But as it was right before her trip to the Academy, she didn't had time to fix it and just braided it.
  * It may seem like she dyed her hair blonde, but it's actually the other way around. Her hair thought is extremely prone to become sun-striked, so ends and roots differ from each other in color greatly.
  * If given support with Clementine (Mowwiie's OC), in the timeskip she discloses that it was Clementine who inspired Eula to change her hairstyle, because the latter was hoping they would match. 
  * She has a little sister (Anja, 15) and a little brother (Gilo, 6). The latter was announced as the future heir of their family after his Crest has became known. 
  * Although in her family kids learn to fly right after they learn to crawl, she doesn't possess the ability to do so due to her fear of heights. 
    * ◦ She does care for horses, pegasus and wyverns greatly nonetheless and knows how to look after them in great detail. 
  * She has problems with her body coordination to some extent, so even though she received lance training since her childhood, she isn't actually good with it.
  * To be of some use by her family standards she picked up archery, but all her skills were self-taught because her family gave up on her long time ago and never saw a point to find her a private teacher. 
  * To send her into Officers Academy her family actually reached out to Dimitri, so he would put in a good word for her, because they were certain that Eula wouldn't be able to pass the exams by herself (and they were probably right). Dimitri agreed to it, as Rays family greatly helped him in quelling the rebellion in Western Faerghus and were overall known as loyal and righteous. 
  * Due to her family constant mistreatment, Eula developed quiet and shy personality. She's insecure, anxious and quick to apologise for the slightest mistake. _(If recruited and alive after timeskip her personality changes for more confident, friendly and positive one)._
  * Her family is highly religious, so she's fluent in teachings of the Church of Seiros, but her faith is wavering because of her doubts. 
  * She met Byleth before when they were travelling with their father on business matters, and developed a crush on them because of the certain circumstances. 

**° Game Data °**

  * Her beginner class is Noble with bow as a main weapon. 
  * She has a secret affinity with the White Magic and can be trained to become a decent healer. 
  * Her strength is **Bow**.
  * Her Budding Talent is **Faith**. 
  * Her weaknesses are all _Melee Weapons_ and **Flying**.
  * Her special ability is **Stall Keeper** (when an adjusted horseback or flying ally enters battle, ally’s damage dealt +3).
  * She can be promoted inside the Fighter Class family (Fighter, Archer, Sniper) with final class as **Marksman** at level 30.
  * Eula is one of the characters who can have S-Supports with both a male and a female Byleth.
  * Her A-Support endings include Sylvain, Claude, Dorothea and Clementine (Mowwiie's OC). _(The list will possibly be expanded later.)_

**° Game Mechanics °**

Eula is one of the easiest characters to recruit as she would gladly follow Byleth no matter what route they'll choose.

_ But! _ She's also the trickiest to keep alive during timeskip. 

If the conditions aren't met, during routes other than Azure Moon and Silver Snow, Byleth will be informed that she died by the hands of her sister Anja, as she was claimed traitor by her family. 

To keep her alive player can either:

  * Train her to pass Certification Exams to promote her in game;
    * ◦ Then Eula will kill her sister herself.
  * Give her B-Support with someone other than Anja;
    * ◦ Then that character will protect her during the attack and kill her sister for her. 
  * Give her B-Support with Anja, who can be recruited to any House after she appears in _"Chapter 2: Familiar Scenery"_ if Byleth pass her recruitment conditions _(10 Strength and C in Flying)_;
    * ◦ Then Anja betrays her family for her sister and afterwards fights them together with her at the battlefield.


	2. With Sylvain (C-Support)

  * ** Sylvain: **Oh? You're new here, right? 

  * ** Eula:** I am…

  * ** Sylvain:** Knew it! I know all the pretty girls around here, but I sure haven't seen one this beautiful. Will you tell me your name, o fair maiden? 

  * ** Eula:** _*shifts uneasily*_ …It's Eula. And you are..?

  * ** Sylvain:** Sylvain Jose Gautier at your service. This bucket looks quite heavy, allow me to help. Where do you need it? 

  * ** Eula:** It's alright. I can do as much by myself, but I'm grateful for the offer.

  * ** Sylvain:** You were supposed to agree here, and I would've asked you to go to dinner with me afterwards as a reward! Ah, I'm out of moves now. But maybe you'll allow me to keep you company for a little while? 

  * ** Eula: **I don't think you would like where I'm going, sorry… 

  * ** Sylvain:** Oh, I'm sure every place you go will be just as lovely as your smile. Wait…are those..? 

  * ** Eula:** Yeah… I was tasked with cleaning the stables today… I'm sorry. I haven't started yet, so it smells unpleasant here… 

  * ** Sylvain:** It's…alright… A little thing like this can't make me quiver… 

  * ** Eula:** But it _will_ ruin your appetite. It's okay, you can go, I'll manage this on my own. I'm used to do this by myself, after all… But thanks for the invitation… As you said, I'm new here, so I still don't know anyone… It would be good if we could become friends…****


	3. With Sylvain (B'-Support)

  * ** Eula:** Sylvain, you're here! 

  * ** Sylvain:** I am. Were you looking for me? I'm flattered. 

  * ** Eula:** Yes, I was. I wanted to thank you for the last time. I thought you would leave immediately, but you helped me, even if it was unpleasant there… It's not much, but I hope you'll like them. 

  * ** Sylvain:** Those are… 

  * ** Eula: **Sweets we make in our region. They're not too sweet, though, and easy on the go, so you can snack on them wherever you want. I mean…_if_ you want too..?

  * ** Sylvain:** …Thank you. 

  * ** Eula:** You do not like them..? Sorry, I should've asked beforehand if you like sweets… I don't have much on me and I don't know many recipes, but I wanted to give you something as thank you… Sorry. I'll take them back. 

  * ** Sylvain:** No, it's okay, I _do_ love sweets. I was just wondering if you would do the same if I wasn't who I am. 

  * ** Eula: **I'm sorry, I don't understand..? 

  * ** Sylvain:** You know I am the heir to the house of Margrave Gautier, right? 

  * ** Eula:** …I'm…I'm sorry… I haven't thought it through… You were so kind to me the last time that I forgot about it… It's not good for you to be friends with someone like me, right? I'm sorry. I won't bother you again.

  * ** Sylvain:** Wait. That's not what I meant.

  * ** Eula:** Are those too crude for your taste, then? My family is a military one, so they've always looked down on fancy stuff and preferred convenience over appearance and taste… I'm sorry, you can throw them away if you don't like them… Or you can give them to your horse… They're okay for animals too! I'm so, so sorry…I should've give it more thought… 

  * ** Sylvain:** I wasn't talking about that either… Please, stop apologising so much or I'm starting to feel myself a villain. 

  * ** Eula:** I'm sor… _*covers her mouth with hands*_

  * ** Sylvain:** I just wanted to ask you if I was just a commoner, would you still try so hard to please me? 

  * ** Eula:** Well, if you would've helped me, then sure..? It's a common sense to thank the one who helped you, right? I'm sorry, I don't really understand what do you mean by that… 

  * ** Sylvain:** …
  * ** Sylvain: **It's okay. Maybe you shouldn't. I'll take the sweets, thanks. You can call me if you'd need someone to carry your buckets again. 

  * ** Eula:** I'm not used to receiving help, but I'll try… Thank you.

  * ** Sylvain: **And, just a suggestion, but maybe cut down on this whole apologising thing? You haven't done anything wrong to be sorry, and you shouldn't lower your head for someone so much. 

  * ** Eula:** I'm s… 

  * ** Sylvain:** Hmm? What did I just said? 

  * ** Eula:** …I'll try to…_ *smiles awkwardly*_ It's already a habit at this point… I don't know if I could get rid of it… 

  * ** Sylvain:** Besides you look much prettier when you smile! _*winks*_

  * ** Eula:** *_blushes*_ Thank…thank you. 

  * ** Sylvain:** Oh! This kind of face is also not bad. I hope to see more of this in the future. 


	4. With Sylvain (B''-Support)

  * ** Sylvain & Eula:** _*call each others names simultaneously*_

  * ** Eula:** Sorry…you're first. 

  * ** Sylvain:** I thought we've talked about it… _*sighs*_ Alright. I wanted to apologise to you for the last time. 

  * ** Eula:** Apologise? To me? Why..? 

  * ** Sylvain:** You wanted nothing else but to express your gratitude, yet I offended you with my distrust. I'm sorry, Eula. I hope you can forgive me. 

  * ** Eula:** But I wasn't offended… Well, sure, I _was_ a little sad that my gift didn't make you as happy as I hoped, but it was on me. I should've asked what _you_ want, not force you to take something _I_ can give. 

  * ** Sylvain:** You wasn't forcing me to anything. I've actually liked those! And I _do_ love sweets, so thank you.

  * ** Eula:** Thank Goddess..! I was worrying about whether you'll like it or not… They're not something elaborate after all, just a snack for soldiers. But…if it's not too much to ask… Why were you hesitant to accept them? Have I…done something wrong..? 

  * ** Sylvain: **No. No! It wasn't your fault.
  * ** Sylvain:** … 
  * ** Sylvain:** I suppose I should've expected a question like this… 

  * ** Eula:** Sorry! You can ignore it if you don't want to talk about it! I'm sorry I've asked something like this… 

  * ** Sylvain:** Eula… You panic so much when talking with me I'm starting to feel guilty… 

  * ** Eula:** I'm..! I'm always like this… Sorry. I'm not really smart or thoughtful, so I frequently say something unnecessary and receive a scolding. That's why I worry that I offend someone or make them angry without a second thought.

  * ** Sylvain:** Don't. I'm the toughest guy in this school. You'd be surprised if you knew how much chastise I get, and look at me! Still smiling. 

  * ** Eula:** _*stifles a small laugh*_

  * ** Sylvain:** That's better. Smile suits you the best after all. Don't worry about me, it would take much more than some careless words to get me offended, you know? 

  * ** Eula:** I'll do my best…thank you. It would be nice to talk with someone without fretting over my every word… 

  * ** Sylvain:** Going back to the question you've asked earlier…well. You know who I am and what I have, right? People frequently come close to me to gain something. Woman in particular. 

  * ** Eula:** … 

  * ** Sylvain:** So I've sorta became cautious of those who approach me, assuming they don't hold my best intentions. I was wrong to do it, I'm sorry. But, you can say, it's the same as your apologising thing. At this point it's more of the second nature to me. 

  * ** Eula:** …I understand. I was worrying only about myself and forgot to think of things from your perspective. I'm sorry, Sylvain. I can see why my sudden gift could arouse your suspicion. But I promise I won't ask anything from you. Except maybe occasional bucket carrying..? _*smiles shyly*_ You were the first one to offer your help in this matter. 

  * ** Sylvain:** Ha-ha! You can always count on me! And not only for this. _*winks*_ But enough about that. You were also looking for me, right? 

  * ** Eula:** Yes… I wanted to thank you. 

  * ** Sylvain:** For what? 

  * ** Eula:** You remember how we've met? I told you I was tasked to clean the stables, but… It turned out to be a prank. The students who gave me this task came to apologise afterwards. And… They also said I shouldn't rely too much on your protection as it’s fickle, so I've came to conclusion it was you who reprimanded them. Was I right? 

  * ** Sylvain:** …And it's after I've explicitly told them not to mention me… 

  * ** Eula:** But why? You've helped me again, so you deserve my proper gratitude.

  * ** Sylvain:** Eh, it was nothing. If I realised sooner that you were a fellow student, I would've stopped you even before we got to the stables. And maybe I _would've_ realised if you were wearing your uniform. 

  * ** Eula:** I didn't want to make it dirty… It was my first day here after all, and I know you can't expect to stay clean during something like this. So you thought it was my job to clean the stables and _still_ offered me a hand? You're too kind, Sylvain. 

  * ** Sylvain:** Don't…think of me too highly. I only did it because you were too cute to pass without a second glance. 

  * ** Eula:** _*blushes*_ Please…stop. I'm not used to receive so much flattery. 

  * ** Sylvain:** Oh? But my words are nothing but truth. You light up even the darkest places with your shining presence. 

  * ** Eula:** …

  * ** Sylvain:** And you're just too adorable when you're all flustered like that. But I wanted to ask you—why you were so familiar with the procedure? You are a noble lady yourself…it's unusual to have one doing such dirty work. 

  * ** Eula:** Well, I…I'm not the most gifted knight in my family, so when I failed at training, I was frequently tasked to do something like this as…as a lesson. And I've failed…a lot. That's kinda why those students were so upset with me. I've used my family to get here, not my rightful merits. I can understand why they would be unhappy learning with someone like me beside them. 

  * ** Sylvain:** Pfft, you think they all got here with just they wits? Most of them can't even lift a spoon without an attendant. Don't think you're somehow less than them. It can't be further from the truth. Besides, I don't think how you've got here matters much. What's important is what you accomplish afterwards. So keep your chin high and don't let their jealousy get to you, alright? 

  * ** Eula:** Thank you…I'll try. _*smiles timidly*_ You know, Sylvain…I'm very glad that I've met you here. I know I might be not be the best or most interesting company, but still, thank you for taking your time to talk with me. I really appreciate it.

  
  
  


  * ** Sylvain:**_ *when left alone*_ When you say it like this it becomes increasingly difficult to do something more than talking… 


	5. With Sylvain (A'-Support)

  * ** Eula:** You really are reckless, aren't you... 

  * ** Sylvain:** _*grunts*_

  * ** Eula: **I'll smack you if you move. I'm trying hard to patch you up, stay still. 

  * ** Sylvain:** ...You're so heartless, Eula. Is it really what you should say to someone who saved you? 

  * ** Eula:** ...It's what I say to someone who nearly died saving me. If only the arrow got a few inches left, you'd... Goddess. 

  * ** Sylvain:** You're...crying..?

  * ** Eula:** _*unhappily*_ What of it to you? 

  * ** Sylvain:** You know, you're really cute when you're all angry like that... Ouch. Don't hit me, I'm already hurt... 

  * ** Eula:** _*sniffs*_ You could have died! You fool! You think it would've made me happy? To live by the price of your sacrifice? 

  * ** Sylvain:** Hey. Don't bury me so quickly. I'm still alive and kicking, right? It's just a scratch. I had thousands of those. 

  * ** Eula:** That's not something to be so proud of! You're always... always dive head-on in battle without much care for your own safety. Can you think of yourself more? Even a little? Imagine what I've felt when you fell behind me with an arrow in your chest. 

  * ** Sylvain:** Imagine what I would've felt if that arrow would pierce through you. It was aimed at your head, you know. You're lucky I'm taller than you... _*cough*_

  * ** Eula:** Don't talk..! 
  * ** Eula:** ...I'm sorry, Sylvain. I was so scared when I saw you like this, with blood all over and your face so pale... Thank you. For protecting me. But please, I beg of you, be more careful with your life. 

  * ** Sylvain:** Or what—you couldn't live on without me? _*tries to wink*_

  * ** Eula: **Yes, I could not. 

  * ** Sylvain:** Ahem... _*blushes*_ C'mon...it was just a joke, haha... Don't take it so seriously… 

  * ** Eula:** I can't. I take your life very seriously after all. 


	6. With Claude (C-Support)

  * ** Claude:** …Huh? It's a person..? A-ah, and I thought I finally would be able to meet some mystic creature… _*comes closer*_ Hey! 

  * ** Eula:** _*jumps in fear*_

  * ** Claude:** Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. You're that northern kid that came to our class recently, right? Eula, was it? 

  * ** Eula:** …Yes, it's me. 

  * ** Claude:** What are you doing here? I don't remember you having a wyvern. 

  * ** Eula:** I don't…

  * ** Claude:** Not much of a talker, are you..? 

  * ** Eula:** Sorry… I came here to care for the wyverns. 

  * ** Claude:** So the rumours were true! 

  * ** Eula:** ..? 

  * ** Claude:** There's a saying going on around here that if you leave a white ribbon tied on the stall's gates, your beast will be all clean in a few days. They're saying that faerie comes to do it, so I was really curious to see it. 

  * ** Eula:** … 

  * ** Claude:** What's wrong? You're making a strange face. 

  * ** Eula:** In the North it's a custom to mark the beast, who's owner passed in battle, with white ribbon tied on the stall's gate¹. So that someone who has time would care for them until they'll find a new master. 

  * ** Claude:** …What? Oh… Sorry. I've never heard of it before. Let me untie this then. 

  * ** Eula:**_ *sighs*_ I thought it was strange so many owners passed away when there was no battle… So it's like that… 

  * ** Claude:** I'll explain it to them properly, so there'll be no more white ribbons. 

  * ** Eula:** I hope so… It's an ill omen to do so while the owner is still alive. 

  * ** Claude:** _Wha-at?_ You're cursing me now? 

  * ** Eula:** I'm sorry… I said that without much thought… 

  * ** Claude:** No-no, it's okay, I was the one in fault anyway. So, you were the faerie, huh? It's good that you choose the Golden Deer than! We could use some magic around here. _*winks*_

  * ** Eula:**_ *blushes*_ It was a misunderstanding… I'm not a… 

  * ** Claude:** Yeah-yeah, I got it. Just a girl from the North and not some mystic creature at all… A pity… I was really hoping to see one myself. 

  * ** Eula:** …Sorry. I'll go then. 

  
  
  


  * ** Claude:** _*when left alone*_ …But why did she came in the first place if she doesn't ride one? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹The tradition Eula mentions is completely made up (by me). It's cool though, right?


End file.
